


Radioactive

by orphan_account



Series: SWTOR: Ancalagon Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All that Zephyr wanted was a quiet day in the Odessen wilderness where he could meditate in peace. But it was hard living the life of inner peace and self-control when a particular hot-blooded Sith always derails your plans.
Relationships: Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourge
Series: SWTOR: Ancalagon Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Radioactive

He is the Alliance Commander, but he was still going to die.

Because in front of him was a clearing, a space he originally intended to use for the duration of a few days to meditate and seek solitude. However, what he found was a pair of broad-shouldered Sith clashing sabers in an intense sparring session. And he was going to be one with the Force, much earlier than he would have liked, because both Sith warriors were shirtless and generlously endowed in the area of physical musculature.

Zephyr blinked furiously as he stopped in his trek, eyes wide as an angry whirlwind of crimson stormed around the secluded clearing. He blinked and swallowed hard as the scorching sun above the clear skies illiminated the two figures that were clashing sabers in the clearing. Rays of light illuminated their skin, the harshness of the reflected light bouncing of their skin. One of them was a broad-shouldered Chiss, and the other was none other than the former Wrath.

His gaze was fixed on the broad-shouldered frame of Scourge, who was now on the offensive and pressed the advantage in the sparring session. Light from the scoeching sun illuminated the hardened lines of the Sith's musculature, mapping every curve and line across the muscle groups. He saw the snarl on the Sith's face and the determined glint in those eyes as Scourge raced towards the other figure, clashing their sabers once again. Zephyr observed as Scourge artfully danced around his sparring partner, his broad-shouldered frame displayed at its prime.

Generous groupings of muscle and elegant slopes of musculature made the Sith a fine choice for a mate. He saw the width of that frame and he knew the physical prowess it held. Scourge was easily more than a foot taller than him and twice the weight class he was. If they sparred, he knew without a doubt that he would be thrown around like a ragdoll.

Uh, wait? Why? Why was he thinking of that?

Zephyr blinked, then he felt the thundering clap of his own carotid arteries as they worked overdrive. He shook his head and jerked back a step, blinking furiously and scowling to himself. He felt his cheeks heating up in shame and shook his head again. When the sounds of sparring have faded away, he looked up and felt his heart freezing when he saw the battle-scarred Chiss gazing around the clearing, eyes narrowed and posture tense, as if he was aware that Zephyr intruded on their privacy.

Zephyr bit his lip and ducked back beneath the thick foliage of a large shrub, exhaling shakily as he struggled to contain his own breathing. He swallowed hard, shutting his eyes. He felt a dangerous fluttering sensation in his gut and he wanted the earth to swallow him up forever. But he was a weird paradox sometimes. And it was one of those times where he was simultaenously ashamed of himself and feeling bold at the same time. He inhaled deeply and frowned in contentration, using his grasp on the Force to enhance his auditory senses.

"Is something the matter, Lord Wrath?" Zephyr heard the signature baritone notes that signified Scourge's voice.

"I thought I sensed a presence nearby, Scourge," the Chiss warrior spoke in a low timbre, and Zephyr shivered at the draconian undertone beneath the words. "But perhaps I might be jumping at shadows."

Kriff! He should leave. Yeah, he should. Before they find out. Before he dies of shame.

Zephyr opens his eyes, exhaling heavily as he slowly rises to his feet, trying not to make a sound. He crawls out of the dense foliage and adjusts the backpack strapped to his back, breathing heavily at the effort. He freezes when he heard them talking again.

"No, I was right. There is someone here," the Chiss warrior grumbled, and he heard the sounds of grass rustling beneath footsteps.

"It could be a spy. They might be watching us," Scourge intoned, voice lowering and Zephyr heard the faint tremors of irritation rising to the surface.

Zephyr blinked and he cursed himself as he heard the Wrath's footsteps increasing in volume, indicating that they were rapidly closing in on his location. He rose to his feet and walked away as fast as he could, quietly. He inhaled deeply and shook his head again, looking over his shoulder frantically. The air in his lungs were expelled violently when he felt a sudden tugging at the back of his mind, the instincts that always flared when something was drastically wrong.

_Run._

He heard and felt the violent galloping motion through the soles of his feet on the ground. The violent tremors on the ground alerted him to the fact that they already caught on to his presence. He looked back over his shoulder and he sensed the violent blue blur whistling past the dense foliage of the Odessen forest. He swallowed hard and he tore off aa he drew from the Force to aid his speed, blazing past the wildlife and megaflora in his path, heart pounding viciously in his ribs.

He skidded into a stop when he came across the bellowing expanse of a massive river, thundering furiously past the riverbed. He gasped for breath and gazed around frantically, searching for something that he could use to cross the river. He nearly cried in relief when he saw the gargantuan stump of a rotten tree trunk, placed haphazardly as a makeshift bridge a few hundred metres away. He looked back over his shoulders when he felt the violent rustling from the dense foliage around a hundred metres behind him.

_Run, boy, run._

Shaking his head, he stormed off again and headed for his objective. He backtracked into the dense forest a little ways away, buying more time by confusing them with his movement patterns. He felt the first pricks of fatigue wearing down his body and he knew he can't maintain his current speed. After taking the winding paths he memorized by heart, he burst out of the forest again and met the sight of the ancient log that crossed the river. He swallowed again and sprinted towards it, using the Force to jump on the decaying log and cut the distance.

He grunted as he landed roughly on the log, transitioning into a smooth parkour roll to lessen the stress on his frame. He sensed his two pursuers bursting out of the forest a few hundred metres to his right, and they caught sight of him as he finally cleared the log. He jumped back down on stable ground and he yelped in surprise as one of his legs gave way from sheer physical strain. He sensed the rising, giddy anticipation from the two Sith warriors and it only spurred him on. From their distance, it was impossible for them to know who he was, but Zephyr knew that Scourge would have known if it is was him already.

He gritted his teeth and pressed on, aggressively drawing more on the Force and focusing it on increasing his running speed. His muscles screamed in exhaustion but he pressed on. He tore past the trees and the widlife, jumping across small gaps and high ledges. When he finished scaling a rock wall, he panted heavily for air, collapsing on one knee. Sweat ran down his neck and face, and he reached up to wipe them away with his arm. He shakily stood up again and drew up the hood of his black robes. He slowly walks over to the edge of the rock wall, peering down.

The two Sith cleared the forest and finally came to a stop at the base of the cliff, and he sensed their fatigue and growing frustration. As if they sensed him, the Chiss warrior in particular gazed up and snarled at him, volcanic eyes blazing with irritation. Zephyr saw the Chiss moving his lips but the sheer height between them made it impossible to hear anything coherent.

Even with his heart pounding within his ribcage, Zephyr peered down at them and smirked. Feeling emboldened, he snatched a small round rock and dropped it on the Chiss warrior. He chuckled quietly as he saw the male Chiss squawking, jumping back a few seconds before the rock could have made its mark. His eyes went to Scourge and he blinked in confusion as the Sith only stared at him with a stoic demeanor.

Could Scourge see his face from here?

He stuck his tongue at them. "Can't catch me."

He sighed, blinking furiously to clear away the dryness in his eyes as a result of the change in altitude. When he looked back down, he felt a flash of astonishment when he saw that Scourge vanished from sight. He frowned and blinked again in disbelief. His eyes widened when he felt the sudden explosion of a familiar Force signature at his back. He rolled away from the edge of the rock wall and tumbled backwards, transitioning into a crouch as he saw the formidable figure of Scourge standing at the spot he used to occupy a few seconds ago. When he looked up, he met the frustrated glare of a Sith that looked like it wanted to very much strangle him.

When he sensed the Sith was about to speak, he tore off again. But before he could get more than ten feet from the Sith, Zephyr felt hands clutching the back of his robes and tossing him to the ground. He yelped and shut his eyes as he felt them both falling to the earth. The air in his lungs were wrenched out violently as they rolled to a stop on the ground. The hood fell from his face and he opened his eyes again, groaning from the dull ache swelling up in his lower back.

He felt large hands gripping tightly on his wrists and he looks up at the towering figure of Scourge, eyes blazing. He felt his heart pounding and he swallowed as Scourge flared his nostrils, baring his teeth.

"It was you, you little minx," Scourge growled in a low timbre, loosening his grip on Zephyr's wrists. "You disturbed our sparring session, give us the chase of our lives, and you have the audacity to boast."

Zephyr inhaled shakily, smirking for show even if he felt his lips quivering in anticipation. "I thought it would be fun," he whispered shakily. "I knew you would catch me. And you did."

Scourge scowled even more, leaning closer until their noses almost touched. Zephyr felt his breath hitching as he felt the searing heat in the Sith's hips pressing down on his navel, swallowing hard as he felt the faint slope of that organ pressing aggressively against his own. He looked away and shut his eyes, gritting his teeth when Scourge pressed in even more. He exhaled sharply when he felt Scourge twitching his hip and he felt his mouth drying when he felt the faint outline of that organ brushing against his trousers.

He leaned back as Scourge leaned even closer, eyes blazing. "Is this what you want? To be chased and subdued like prey? Is that why you gave chase?" the Sith whispered in a lower octave, voice rumbling.

Zephyr swallowed hard, eyes wide. "Alright. You win," he winced as his voice cracked, and he felt his heart leaping into his throat when Scourge growled menacingly. "Let me up."

"You little minx --"

"Am I interrupting something? Or are you two ready to mate like tukata hounds?"

Scourge perked up and whipped his head around, glaring at the Chiss warrior that was now standing a few feet away from them, eyes glinting with amusement. Zephyr exhaled shakily and he let his head rest against the ground, shutting his eyes. His lungs still felt light and he still felt dizzy. He was hyper aware of how his breathing is still shallow and erratic, and every intake of air still felt like he was threading on eggshells. Instinct still ran rampant throughout his body and he found it hard to move. His breath hitched as he felt Scourge's bodyweight finally vanish from his chest and waist, although the action itself felt reluctant.

After one final exhale, Zephyr opens his eyes and looks up at the faces of the two Sith warriors that were now staring at him. The Chiss looked far more amused than he was annoyed at the entire situation, although the same cannot be said for Scourge. A displeased and frustrated expression still dominated Scourge's demeanor. Zephyr blinked again and he came to the sight of the Chiss extending a hand towards him. He swallowed hard and reached up to grip the other's hand. The Chiss pulled on his arm and he grunted in surprise as he suddenly pulled to his feet, astonished at the strength he felt behind the Sith's arm.

Zephyr dared to look up from where he was staring at the ground and almost regretted it again. They were still marvelously shirtless as they were before, and now, he was so close he could see every physical detail of their musculature. He blinked furiously and cleared his throat to fill the awkward silence. The Chiss raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, smirking at him. Zephyr felt heat flushing his face and he huffed, pursing his lip as he crossed his arms defensively. The Chiss only grew bolder and smirked even more ruthlessly at him.

"Hello there," the Wrath purred, head tilted sideways.

"Wrath," he snapped back. He felt his heart sinking even more as the Chiss narrowed his eyes in amusement. "If you both will excuse me, I will take off somewhere else. Somewhere else I know that a certain Pureblood Sith won't kill me in my sleep."

"So, you're his little distraction. Do Sith make you weak at the knees, _Commander_? Is that why you ran away?" the Wrath grinned, looking at him in a way that makes his skin crawl.

"Wrath," Scourge growled, swatting away the other Sith's shoulder, stepping between them and snarling at the other man. "You have your Republic spy. The Jedi is _mine_."

He felt his eyes widening as he shivered at the territorial behavior. Zephyr swallowed and took a step back, exhaling shakily as he almost collided his nose against Scourge's well-defined back when the Sith moved in so quickly and violently to block him off the Chiss warrior's predatory scrutiny. He blinked owlishly and he shook his head at the sudden lethargy in his thoughts.

"Do loosen up every once in a while, won't you? I am merely jesting. Even a Sith like me has honor, Scourge. I've won my mate fairly by following our traditions. The question is, have you started?" the Chiss replied, eerily calm. "If not, then the others will challenge you and the game is still on. We are both Sith and even I am not blind to how our Commander's attention is so viciously sought out by both the Jedi and Sith alike in the Enclave. The Commander is a rare prize and even the Mandalorians see this."

"I have lived far longer than you, Lord Wrath," Scourge growled as he paced furiously back and forth. "Do not speak to me of the old ways of our ancestors. I have seen more of the old traditions and I have dutifully followed them to this day than you would have ever claimed."

"Do not mistake my words as an insult on your honor, Scourge," the Chiss replied frigidly. Zephyr swallowed as the air grew more tense by the second. "I am only advising you. I am curious as to why you have not staked your claim already. You know our traditions. Why have you not gone through with it? If I was still on the hunt, I would have challenged you for the right to his affections."

"You would have never won. You also should know that matter is an intimate affair between the chosen and the pursuer, one matter settled individually," Scourge snarled. "We are done here."

The Chiss chuckled. "Emotions are such fun, aren't they, Scourge? Have fun with your Jedi."

Noticing that Scourge was distracted, Zephyr peeked around to look at the Wrath, who already had his back turned on them. He blinked in surprise when the Chiss looked over his shoulder and gazed straight at him, smirking. The Chiss ignored the warning growl that came from Scourge.

"Oh, and Commander? I wish you good luck. I have not known Scourge for long. But I do know how my fellow Sith think," the Wrath smirked. " When we set our eyes on a goal, nothing stops us from attaining it. I don't know how much you know about Sith traditions, but for the sake of your delicate nature, I hope you don't. The one in particular that deals with the selection of a mate, is particularly . . . well, let's just say it will make you flush wonderfully like an unclaimed virgin. Either way, you have your hands full."

"Well, good night," the Chiss grinned, giving a mock salute. "And may the odds serve you well. I was not jesting. You really are a worthy prize, Commander. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their mate."

"Wrath," Scourge growles again. "Leave. Us."

Zephyr crossed his arms, scowling at the Sith even as he desperately ignored the heat flushing his cheeks. "I'll tell Theron what an insufferable flirt you are, and I'll watch as he gets all sad and pulls those kicked puppy eyes. I don't think you want to see what a pissed off Republic spy looks like," he drawled. "Believe me, I saw it once and it still haunts me in my sleep."

"You are not so different from him, you know, Commander," the Chiss smirked. "I would know after all."

Zephyr huffed, looking away. "Shut up. You don't know anything."

"I'm very lucky," the Chiss purred. "I have attractive people around the Alliance to admire. It is truly a delightful environment."

Zephyr sighed, rubbing his palm over his face and dragging it down in exasperation. "Scourge, can you kill him for me, please?"

"With pleasure," Scourge purred angrily.

"And that is my cue to leave."

* * *

It was hard not to start thinking that Scourge was actually trying to kill him, even if that method was carried out through useless flexing of muscle.

Zephyr stared helplessly as Scourge continued butchering the meat taken from a sleen carcass on a flat, smooth rock with the sharp edge of a broken rock. He continued staring, wide-eyed, at the Sith seated directly across him from the flickering hearth of the campfire, viciously working away at the pound of meat. He watched as Scourge tore away sections of it and skewered it on a long stick, and settled it to cook over the fire. He looked back and forth between his own hands and the Sith, suddenly feeling useless and awkward. Scourge puts the chopper away and looks at him, the flickering flames of the campfire concealed the glint in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Scourge asked softly.

The gentle inquiry had him jerking out of his own thoughts. He blinked in surprise and looked up at Scourge, and he saw those emotions again, that particular glint in the Sith's eyes that he saw before when they were standing at the landing bay on the Alliance base, more than a week ago. That particularly gentle glint that spoke of hidden depths of strong emotion and conviction about something, and suddenly, he didn't know what to make of it.

He had a lifetime of being trained to suppress and control his emotions. And then when the shackles of the Jedi Code suddenly no longer held any sway, he still found himself falling back on those old habits. Whenever he gets stressed or he feels a loss of control, he shuts down his emotions and pushes away people, even the ones that he cared about. This constant tug of war on feeling and not feeling is exhausting. This is why he never relied on emotions tobmake the decisions for him.

But if so, why did he confess his feelings? Why would do that do?

Zephyr swallowed, breaking his gaze as he felt his pulse skipping a beat, staring morosely at the flickering flames. He inhaled and tried to calm the erratic galloping of his own heart.

He was really gone for this one, wasn't he? How did he not see it? How did it happen? Is this what it felt like?

How many others in the Jedi Order fell for this emotion and kept it a secret?

Why did he feel so, afraid? Afraid, for some reason, at the idea of losing this?

Why did it feel like his heart was being squeezed so much at the sheer intensity he felt this emotion? And yet, it also felt light?

Why did it make him speechless all the time?

Were the ancient stories true? Is this what it really felt like?

Maybe he's afraid to know the answer.

"I'm fine," he said, quietly.

"You don't sound fine."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Honestly, you worry too much."

"Are you hungry?"

He sighed. "No. I'm fine, Scourge. Really."

"Are you tired? We can turn in early, if you want."

Zephyr pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "I'm _fine_ , Scourge. Can you please _stop_ being a mother hen? I'm _fine_. Honestly."

"You were thinking deeply about something," Scourge replied, unusually gentle for someone lile him. The broad-shouldered Sith settled down beside him, and he shivered as their shoulders touched. "I've known what you looked like whenever something important warrants your full attention. It's alright. You can confide in me."

Zephyr looked away, feeling shame claw at his gut. He sighed, feeling his shoulders droop. "Emotions are not really my area. I don't even know what I'm feeling half of the time."

When Scourge didn't respond, he looked up warily. But all he saw was the attentive and patient look on the Sith's face, and he looked away at his hands. He has never felt more vulnerable than he was now, and he wanted to curl up somewhere warm and out of sight.

"Please don't cringe or whatever when I say this, but, I have to say it," he swallowed hard. He looked up at Scourge again, and he noted the slight flash of interest and surprise that flickered over those eyes.

"I - I really like you. I like you, a lot," he rasped, and looked down at his hands again as he felt his face warming. "And, I'm glad you came back. I missed you in those years. When I came back from that carbonite prison, I had no reason to think you guys were still alive. The only thing that kept me going, was my rage and fury at Zakuul. When the war was over, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to find you, but I couldn't afford to hope because, to me, hope has been an expensive decision and I always paid the price for it. I - I wanted to find you, but I didn't. I guess I was afraid."

He shook his head. "I guess I was afraid you'd wind up dead."

Silence followed after. When Scourge didn't respond, he felt shame pooling in his gut and he looked away.

Maybe that was the wrong approach.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Well, good night."

He was about to stand, but the sudden grip on his arm made him freeze. He blinked and frowned in confusion, craning his head towards the Sith. Scourge's demeanor was stoic on the exterior, but a passing glance at his eyes told a different tale. He shuddered at the sheer intensity of emotion concealed in that gaze. He inhaled sharply, grunting in surprise when Scourge suddenly hooked his hand on the hem of his shirt and viciously reeled him forward. He felt his eyes widening when Scourge leaned down, and he shut his eyes when they met in a passionate exchange.

A large hand raked through his short raven hair and the other cupped his cheek in a possessive hold. He felt the erratic beating of his carotid artery as he gradually grew more breathless at each kiss. His head was swimming in the emotional high and he felt a hand running down the side of his neck. The scorching heat that accompanied that hand was so distracting. He felt dizzy, lungs screaming for air. He broke away for a second, gasping. Scourge was merciless and he dove for the kill again, smothering the feeble sounds that escaped his throat with another searing kiss.

He felt his breath hitching when he felt a strong thumb drawing circles on the top of his carotid artery. The hand on his hair ran down to his chin and he felt it tilting his head to the side. He swallowed hard and he heard his throat clicking. He gasped for air when the vicious hold on him was released, but it was too soon. He shivered violently when Scourge attacked the side of his neck, gently leaving a trail of heated kisses, and every single one felt like a brand. He felt volatile and his lungs were still screaming from exertion. His breath hitched when Scourge kissed the hollow spot where his jaw just about met his neck.

He felt a small twitch from his nether regions and he felt his face flushing as Scourge continued the assault on his neck. His was head swimming and the searing heat provided by the Sith's body was an enticing offer. He shut his eyes when the hand in his hair slowly retreated. It left a scorching trail of heat as it slid down his neck and past his chest. His abdominal muscles clenched when the large hand slithered past his navel, slowly stopping at the boundary of his trousers. Scourge suddenly stopped everything and he opened his eyes, still gasping viciously for air. He scowled and tilted his head to look at Scourge, who was now gazing at him intently.

He flushed at the violent and raw attention. "Why did you stop?" he rasped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scourge asked, his voice just as unsteady and hoarse.

"I thought we were on the same page," he rasped.

He exhaled shakily when he the hand on his navel played with the edge of his trousers. "I need to hear it from you that you still want to do this," Scourge whispered in a low timbre.

He swallowed hard, scowling as he felt a flash of irritation cutting through him. "I'm fine with it," he growled hoarsely.

"Are you certain?"

The challenging tone effectively snapped what little patience he had. He captured the hand on his navel and tore it away, ignoring the shout of surprise that came from Scourge. He forced Scourge's hand beyond the protective barrier of his trousers and he twitched his hips, effectively trapping the Sith's hand under his hardness. He inhaled sharply, eyes closing as he felt the searing heat in that massive hand spreading through out his hardness. He felt the little beast twitching in interest and he growled, leaning forward to pull Scourge down on him. Relief flooded through him when Scourge took the hint.

He felt his heart stutter when Scourge pressed his palm against the little beast, grinding the heel of his palm against his undergarment. He felt it swelling underneath the attention and he tore away from their heated kiss. He violently lunged forward, ignoring the surprised sound that came from Scourge when the Sith landed on his back. Zephyr wasted no time, straddling the Sith's waist, legs splayed. He felt hands on his hips, steadying him as his hips twitched, desperate to find the friction from earlier. He grunted as he became uncomfortably aware of the hardness between his legs.

He shut his eyes and shivered when Scourge twitched his hip, grinding his own hardness against his. He swallowed hard when he felt the prominent bulge that viciously pressed against him. Feeling bold, he twitched his hip and slid his hardness against it, gasping faintly at the pleasure that shot through him. The hands on his hips tightened and pulled him down. Scourge thrusted his hip upwards and he keened at the explosion of stars that assaulted his mind.

He collapsed on top of Scourge, panting as the Sith continued viciously grinding against his hardness. Zephyr shut his eyes as he felt that massive bulge twitching against his own. He whined as searing lips attacked his throat. He swallowed hard when he felt Scourge's hip twitching into an unsteady rhythm of violence, leaving him painfully aware of the massive organ pressed against his hardness, overshadowing it by sheer size alone. He shut his eyes as shocks of pleasure shot through him. He felt dizzy and elated all the same.

He suddenly gasped as a vicious pulse of pleasure gripped him, sending him gasping for breath as it ruthlessly spread from his nether regions. He felt his hips twitching madly and he collapsed even further on top of Scourge, head bowed and cheek rested against the Sith's chest. He felt his cheeks heating up when he felt a sudden explosion of wetness coating his undergarments. He shut his eyes when the grip on his hips tightened viciously. Scourge snapped his hip against his, before coming into an unstable stop. Scourge growled above him as the Sith's hip twitched, grinding violently against his hardness. Then just as violently, Scourge collapsed back and Zephyr could feel him gasping violently for air beneath his cheek.

Zephyr opened his eyes and tilted his head, smirking as he observed Scourge was still riding the aftermath of his orgasm. He took advantage of the Sith's distraction and climbed up a little more. The Sith's eyes were still glazed wih pleasure when he leaned down to brush his nose against the thick column of Scourge's neck. He smirked to himself and left a series of feather-light kisses down the angry column of vermillion skin. He smirked as he heard the primal growl coming from the Sith and an explosion of giddiness clawed at his gut. He chucked softly as he felt warm hands running down his back, then snorting in amusement when he felt those fingers digging sharply on his shoulders.

He felt his heart stuttering as affection squeezed his chest. He leaned in and left a final, gentle kiss against the side of the Sith's neck. He turned his head and nuzzled deeper against Scourge, smiling against his neck. He shivered when he felt a hand carding through his ebony hair.

"Who knew you had it in you," Scourge whispered in his ear. He felt the Sith grinning against his ear. "I never would have guessed."

Zephyr scowled, feeling his cheeks flush as he vindictively punched the Sith's chest, ignoring the surprised grunt that came from him. "I'm not a virgin, you stupid nerf-herder. This is not my first rodeo," he murmured.

"I never would have guessed, not with the way you looked earlier," Scourge teased. "Gasping for breath, deliciously flushed from head to toe --"

Zephyr growled, rolling away from the Sith that was still madly grinning at him. "Alright. You did this to yourself. You're sleeping outside the tent tonight. Have it your way," he sneered.

Scourge smirked at him, unfazed. "You will be begging for more by the time morning comes."

He scowled, huffing indignantly. "I'm going to break up with you, you, you stupid nerf-herder," he hissed, ignoring as he felt his face heating up again in embarassment. "I will! I will do it if you keep this up."

Scourge smirked. "We both know you won't. You love me too much."

Zephyr shook his head, still frowning. "I hate you."

Scourge snickered. Then he smiled, soft and tender. "I like you too, Zephyr."

Zephyr looked away, crossing his arms as be blushed. "Hmph. I like you too," he murmured.

"You really _are_ a shy one," Scourge teased, sitting up now to cup his cheek. The Sith smirked. "It's alright, Jedi. I happen to take a liking to the modest ones. I think it is adorable."

Zephyr narrowed his eyes. "You're still sleeping outside the tent."

"You are harsh, darling," Scourge smirked as he leaned in. "I like that about you."

Zephyr shook his head and pushed him away, his cheeks flaming. "Can you stop teasing me?" he hissed. "I get it. You like seeing me blush. Can we please move on?"

Scourge laughed.


End file.
